


I'd Gladly Be A Pawn

by Eveee



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Everyone Loves Jeon Jungkook, Fluff, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous BTS, Jeon Jungkook-centric, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Poor Jeon Jungkook, Protective Hyungs, Smut, everyone is whipped for jeon jungkook, jealous got7, jealous hyungs, possesive got7, top everyone else lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveee/pseuds/Eveee
Summary: Jungkook has always loved his hyungs, and so did his hyungs. But one event changed all their lives forever.He was determined to be alone and protect them no matter how long it takes. He won't love anyone again, if all it did was bring harm upon those he loved.But what happens when he met other people, who came to love him and gave their best to protect him, just like how he wanted to protect his hyungs from whatever darkness wants to attack?This is a tale of a young man, who’s lived off every fear one could have, fought off every evil the world could offer, and survived many, many lives filled with grief and pain. But for his hyungs, he’d gladly go over it no matter how many times, no matter how much it breaks him.





	I'd Gladly Be A Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first fic! I originally didn't plan to publish this as i usually create fics only for my personal satisfaction when no fics seem to satisfy my craving of certain stories, but i decided to give it a try and check out people's reviews. I am a sucker for Jungkook-centered fics and hurt Jungkook, so here i went on creating my own dark stuff lol :D  
> Also, as i don't know the details of where this story will lead to and only have the major plot set out, additional tags will most definetely be added! 
> 
> This first chapter will be more of Jungkook and Got7’s history back before they met and informations on the origin of their friendship. BTS won't be in the first chapter, so count it as some warm ups to get you all know more of how things were so you’d be able to understand more of why characters take certain actions! I hope you like it and enjoy!

_Flashback_

“Hyungs!” A small kid excitedly called out to a group of boys who was seen waiting from him from afar, nearby a river end.

“Ko*k*e-ah! You’re late!”  A boy with a boxy smile greeted him, whilst waving towards him.

“Yah, K*ok! You kept us waiting for a bit there!” A boy with a gummy smile said, sitting on top of a log, standing up from his sitting spot a few seconds before,

“It’s ok guys, what’s important is that he’s now here!” A plump lipped boy said, while hugging Jungkook, tugging him along.

“Yeah, so let’s go! Today we’re going to check out that weird grandpa’s place and see if the rumors surrounding him are true!” A boy said, with a smile akin to the sunshine itself.

“Okay, since I’m the oldest, I’ll lead! Let’s go!” A broad shoulder kid said. They all left trailing behind Jin, happily joking along the way.

And Jungkook gladly followed his hyungs, and he’d make sure he do so, wherever they go. Always. He’d promised himself that. Because when he’s with them, everything felt like they were going to be alright.

If only things could stay that way. If only they didn’t go to that weird old man’s place their parents always warned them not to go to. Things would surely not have come to this.

_End of flashback_

 

Jungkook woke up with sweat drizzling all over him, panting hard. Same dream, same reaction, same affect. It had been hundreds of years since that incident, and it still haunts him as if it had only happened yesterday. He’d always felt uneasy after these kinds of dreams. He glanced towards his left and saw that it was already 6 a.m. In 2 hours, his first class is going to start, so he better go prepare. He got up, took a shower, his breakfast, and proceeded on his way.

He arrived at 7.24 and still had some time to spare. With the uneasy feeling he’s had since morning, he figured a good sport would help calm him down. So he decided to go to the campus gym and take a quick run on the treadmill. Without him realizing, it was already 7.56 and he had no time to change his clothes and he ran towards his class, on the furthest building from the campus entrance, reconsidering just why he decided to take a run.

He arrived like a mess; sweaty and muscle still contracting due to all the running he’s done.

Unfortunately for him, the class had already started. Which means when he opened the door, all eyes were on him. Which means he just earned unneccessary attention. Great. As he walked and glanced over towards empty seats, whispers were heard.

“ He’s here!” A girl shrieked.

“OMG HE LOOKS SO HOT RIGHT NOW” Other girls " _whispered softly_ ", but of course was probably heard throughout the class.

*snap* “Oh, uh, It wasn’t the sound of a camera shutter. I totally didn’t just take a sneak pic.. haha..” An obvious girl chuckled nervously.

“There it is! National University of Seoul’s apathic prince!!” The lot exclaimed.

 

This. This was what he was trying to avoid. For some reasons, the girls in his campus gave him some weird nickname of being apathic and being a prince. The apathic part, he agreed, kinda? As for the prince part, he totally wasn’t one. He’s far from it, in fact.

But he just proceeded to sit and stayed quiet throughout the whole lecture, as usual. His mind drifting off somewhere, not even paying attention to what the proffesor’s been saying. Dwelling into the weird uneasiness that’s been eating his heart since morning.  

Once class was over, he headed out towards the campus gate, since he only had one class today. He met up with the others. And they were all already waiting for him by the gate, next to their sports cars, being in the center of all the attentions everyone could give.

 

Jungkook sighed. Why must they all be so flashy?

But who was he to talk? He himself owns a black sports car. Elegant, yet has a dangerous feel to it.

“Hey JK! Here, here! We’ve all been waiting for you!” Yugyeom called out.

Once JK was close enough to them, Mark immediately pulled Jungkook in a bone-crushing embrace.

“Hey, Mark! That’s no fair! I wanna hug him too!” Complaints could be heard from other members, but all Mark did was throw them a very smug grin.

“HA! I got him first, so I got the first hug! Besides, I’ve always known JK secretly love my hugs the best!” Mark said, face coming closer towards Jungkook, stating his point, not even asking for his confirmation.

Jungkook knows he loves his hugs too, without him stating it, and he shows it. Not denying his words, Jungkook told him to let go because it was getting suffocating. And then they all gave Jungkook tight hugs, each having different feel and style of hugging. They didn’t realize the fangirls were already gathering and shrieking with each other.

“IT’S G7 AND THE PRINCE LOOK!!!”

“THEY GET ALONG SO WELL, AS ALWAYS, LET’S TAKE A PICTURE OF THEM TO BURN THE MEMORIES IN OUT HEAD FOREVER. DON’T MISS ANY SINGLE MOMENT!!”

And there they go again. It was such a normal, repetitive occurrence that he was just so done with it. But nonetheless, he told the others to finally leave the campus site. He just wanted to go somewhere peaceful without all those girls. And boys.

They all then went to Jungkook’s house to play and made themselves comfortable.

 

“Hey JK! Can’t you just accept our offer and come live with us? This house can probably fit 100 people! It’s too big for you!” Jinyoung whined, giving Jungkook puppy eyes.

 

“Forget it Jinyoung, you know he’d never agree to that. This house is like his lair. Everything he needs are here; fighting gears and all. He will never leave this place! It’s already modified to his liking. This house is practically a part of him now.” Yugyeom said, eyes hovering everywhere, observing all the tiny details that just screams out “JUNGKOOK” at first glance.

“Though I agree that this house is too big, we can just come stay over whenever we want to! If he’s not coming to live with us, then we might have to come live with him! Hehe” Bambam excitedly exclaimed, while jumping on the sofa bed in the living room.

“You know he loves his privacy, Bambam!  We’d still need to ask for his permission.” Jackson said, glancing towards Jungkook who was grabbing some drinks for himself. Not for them that’s right. They all knew they weren’t even guests in his house anymore. They probably sleep there 4/7 days a week. The other 3 days  would usually  be Jungkook wanting some privacy for himself. And they respected that.

Even though they’re speaking nonchalantly of living with him as a joke, deep down they all just wanted to protect him 24/7 from those monsters lurking around him, constantly bugging him. They’d be calmer knowing Jungkook was somewhere nearby, visible to them. But they also knew Jungkook would never let them baby him under his watch. He was honestly stronger than 7 of them combined. Heck, he’s stronger than any of them would ever be in a thousand years! After all, Jungkook was the one who taught them everything; how to fight and survive, hundreds of years back. JK didn’t allow them to live with him because he knew the dangers of being with him. He didn’t allow them to live with him to protect them all.

And that’s what makes it even more sad. They all apreciated that, but they can’t help but feel worried when he has to take care of the dark creatures himself, added to his own darkness. But what can they do, he’s been fighting them off for hundreds of years even before they were first born. They all knew about Jungkook’s previous lives, what pain he’d gone through, the endless suffering and grief, everything. That’s why they were trying their best to give him as much happiness and warmth as possible. They’d been with him when Jungkook reincarnated all the way to his deaths, countless times. All because of _them_. They’d kill them theirselves, but it’d just make every effort Jungkook made pointless, so all they could do was take care of him by his side, acting as his guardian.

Jungkook saved them about 400 years back. They were only such oblivious kids back then, finding each other when they were in elementary, realizing they were soulmates. But groups who found every single one fo their soulmates usually has strong life cores, so they began to be targetted by strong dark creatures, which they couldn’t fight themselves.

That’s where Jungkook came in.

 It was a stormy night, and they were all just going back due to some extra chores the teachers gave them when they came in late to class. This week they had all been learning how to use 2nd level powers. They were beginning to know of their powers. But not strong enough to beat anything yet.

That night, the wind was so strong, and the air was heavy. It was eerie, to say the least. They all felt so scared, and all their fears were confirmed when they heard sounds of howls getting closer and closer. When they heard it right behind them, the scared children braced themselves for impact, but it never came. Instead, another kid with murderous vibe came to their rescue.

He looked around the same age as them, but he had such murderous look on him. Yet, on the same time, his movements looked so graceful, so controlled. He just looked so.. beautiful. They were mesmerized.

But it wasn’t for long. Because the next thing they knew, the boy was already gone, along with the beast. They didn’t even have time to get to know who the boy was, or even thank him.

Little did they know, it was only the beginning of a series of other faithful meetings.

Not long after that, they began to see the boy more often as he apparantly constantly became their hero everyday. Literally. They didn’t know what fate has up its sleeve causing scenarios like this, but thank heavens for that.

The first time they talked was when they were finally able to get a grasp on his hand before he disappeared as usual. After countless efforts to catch up to him of course.

They finally succeeded to get a hold of him once they reached high school.

“H-Hey! I caught him! I caught him! I can’t believed I finally managed to touch him!!” Mark exclaimed cheerfully.

But Jungkook soon maneuvered so quickly, he was out of Mark’s grasp in less than a split second.  

“Aw great job Mark! You didn’t hold on hard enough, now he’s gone again!!” Youngjae yelled.

But he was wrong.

“Um, guys, he’s not gone. Look up the tree.” Bambam pointed upwards.

They all stared at the boy. Well, young man, now. He’s grown to be so handsome, with moves so beautiful, even more so than before. They finally had the chance to get a good look at Jungkook, and boy was he a sight. Though, he seemed different, somehow?

Jungkook stared down at them, wondering what they wanted from him. He hadn’t been feeling well for the past week, he couldn’t guard himself as usual. Today was when he felt the worst. He couldn’t even stop the trembling he had while he fought the creature earlier.

“What.. do you need from me?” Jungkook asked, beginning to feel a wave of headaches coming his way.

“I can’t believe it took us over 8 years just to be able to hold you for a brief second!” Yugyeom exclaimed, not believig the fact behind his words himself.

“You’ve come to our rescue for countless times now, and we couldn’t even thank you because you kept on disappearing right after you fought the creatures!” JB yelled. 

Jungkook processed their words all he could.

Save them? Was that what they thought he was doing all these years?

“I think you guys are mistaken. I never intended to save any of you. It’s just that the creatures after you guys are one of the strongest ones around this area, so I just wanted to get their drops.” Jungkook explained monotonely.

The boys felt a slight disappointment hearing his words, but the fact will not change, no matter what his purpose was. And they were still extremely grateful to him.

“Even if that was the case, it doesn’t change the fact that you’ve saved us ever since that night! You’ve saved us so much. Too much, in fact, and we still want to thank you!” Jinyoung told him.

But Jungkook didn’t want to be thanked.He just wanted to get on with his life. In fact, he shouldn’t even be here talking to these boys, He should be out there protecting _them_! Wanting to waste no time, he prepared himself to leave these boys be, when suddenly his world began to spin, and his visions went black. His body went rigid and began to fall. Luckily, Jackson moved quickly and was able to catch him before he landed to the ground.

“OI! You alright!?” He yelled reantically.

“He’s passed out! Let’s bring him back and take a look at him!” Yugyeom yelled.

 And that was exactly what they did.

“Put him down gently on the bed.” JB ordered.

He then began to press his hand all over Jungkook’s torso, using his ultrasound-like power to see what was wrong with the boy.

“Weird? There’s nothing wrong with his body physically.” He muttered.

“Could it be something psychological?” Bambam wondered.

“Maybe. Mark, could you go check up on his brain? See if there’s any damage or some sort?” JB asked.

“On it.” Mark then slowly touched Jungkook’s forehead and began to start scanning his mind. But all he could see was black. It was dark, so dark, so cold, he knew he needed to get out of there this instant.

Seeing the troubled look on Mark’s face, the others tried to pry him off Jungkook.

“Mark! What’s wrong? What did you see?” Yugyeom asked frantically, seeing the Mark who was okay in a second, but was breathing harshly the second he tried scanning the boy’s mind.

“I-It was scary, so scary. So dark, so lonely.. so painful. I’ve only been there for a second but it had already overwhelemed me. I couldn’t handle being there, but it was like I was trapped. I just couldn’t break free. It was like he wouldn’t let me in, but also not out. I-I don’t know what happened myself. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Mark said, with eyes still focusing on the floor, not daring to look up, especially to the boy,

“Sssh, it’s okay. We’ve got you. Sorry for making you scan him, it’s alright.” JB tried to console Mark in his embrace. And he did.

At that exact moment, Jungkook’s eyes shot open, startling the others. Jungkook then jumped out of the bed and got into position to attack any second one of them tries to do anything funny.

“… Where am i?” Jungkook asked, his voice cold, demanding immediate answer.

“W-whoa! Hang on! You collapsed after defeating the monster and we just brought you back to our place!” Yugyeom said.

Jungkook scanned the situation. He looked around for possible exit, which was the window right behind the guys.

As he was about to jump out, a surge of pain came through him.

He groaned in pain and fell on his knees, clutching his head.

Seeing this, the others grew worried again.

“Hey, you good!?” They asked, walking closer towards him.

“Don’t- Don’t come near me! It’s dangerous!” Jungkook yelled, throwing out an arm to stop them from stepping further towards him.

“Just, give me a second… Gkh!” He continued to groan, The others didn’t move as he was told, and just starred him horror as they watched the boy continuing to writh in pain.

After what felt like forever, Jungkook stopped his pained expression and fell onto the floor. The others hurriedly grabbed him and put him back to bed, treating him as delicately as they could. And they knew th eboy was in an incnosiderable amount of pain enough to the point of unconsciousness. So he let the boy rest. He was caught up in such a high fever too, the boys had to take turns watching him and changing his compress.

It was one hell of a night.

 

The next few days was filled with the boys taking care of the sick boy, who they knew nothing of. What they knew was watching the boy be in pain hurt them so much. Why?

It was a Friday night when Jungkook finally woke up, still feeling pain, but tolerable.

“Hey, you awake. Want some porridge?” It was Jinyoung who greeted him first.

“… You were one of those guys from before..” Jungkook mumbled, still half asleep. The fever had yet to subside.

“Yeah, it was quite a scene back there. You’ve been asleep for 3 whole days with such high fever and constantly throwing a tantrum in your sleep. It’s been hectic for us, but it must’ve been hell for you.” Jinyoung said sympathetically.

“You guys have been taking care of me?” Jungkook asked. In which he received a nod as an answer.

“I don’t know you guys. But thanks.” Jungkook mumbled. It warmed Jinyoungs insides, for some reasons.

“Yourwelcome, um..?” Jinyoung wondered what to call him.

“…”

“Jungkook.” He finally told him. This made Jinyoung’s face light up.

“Jungkook! I’, Jinyoung, nice to meet you!” He replied cheerfully.

“Hang on okay, let me get the others!” He proceeded to jump around and getting all his friends.

“HE’S AWAAAAKEEEE” He yelled so loudly the whole neighborhood probably heard him.

And in less than a minute, he was again swarmed by the 7 young man. That was the beginning of a friendship Jungkook didn’t knew would bloom so beautifully.

Jungkook didn’t trust them yet for so many years. But seeing how genuine the guys were, he couldn’t help himself but feel something fuzzy inside him. Something he knew he longed for. A feeling other than grief, regret, hatred, sorrow. It was happiness. It’s been so long since he interacted with people and felt this way.And he gladly welcomed the feeling He’d only been focusing on protecting _them_ and forgot all about himself. He figured maybe if it’s them, he’d try to love again. And Jungkook began opening up to them, though only a bit.

He taught them how to control their powers and how to survive. The others gladly accepted the guidance, and without them knowing, Jungkook was a part of their team, even if it was a one sided feeling in the beginning.

 

Jungkook never showed them his weak side ever since his collapse that day. They’d try to ask him about it but he just shrugged it all off. It then became apparent to them; what he was going through. The wretched destiny that fate had bestowed upon him.

Who could’ve known that death was what would be bringing them all closer? Over and over again.

Almost meeting him everyday, it had been apparent to them that the more Jungkook used his powers, the more darkness consumed him. When it came to a point where he got completely taken over, the others tried their best to bring him back, but only ended up getting both parties killed.

In the next birth, since they died together, they also reincarnated nearby each other. Their past memories flowing back to them. It was their first reincarnation, but that didn’t seem to be the case with Jungkook. In their next lives, they finally found out why Jungkook was so sick that day. That was his process of learning bits of his memories from his previous lives back. And that had been repeating every week, bringing endless pain and nightmares for Jungkook. They sympathized over this and wanted to get rid of his pain so bad, but they couldn’t. So they just held him close, supporting him by the side. It had only been their first reincarnation, and they hadn’t really been getting any significant memory and it’s been twenty years, but Jungkook kept on getting them every single day. Which meant Jungkook had so much memories in his past lives, and they didn’t dare to question the suffering he’d been through.

What they noticed, though, was Jungkook disappearing everyday, despite his conditions, off to do something, somewhere. When Youngjae followed him anonymously using his invicibility, he finally found out why.

Jungkook had been leaving everyday fighting off these dark creatures to save 6 boys around his age, with the 6 boys being oblivious towards everything happening. Jungkook got injured a lot. He used his powers too much and he was slowly slipping, like how he was in their previous lives. And then it happened again. Jungkook lost to the darkness and they tried to bring him back, but failed and ended up dying again.

That was how it went on and on for about 3 generations of their reincarnations, before they demanded answers from Jungkook.

Seeing how they were so persistent and all that they’d done for him, he finally began trusting them.

He then  explained who the 6 boys were, and some informations regarding their answers. But he never once talked about his childhood, the origin of his bloodthirst, and about his memories.

And so they found out.

That JK was almost a thousand year old since his first birth, the sufferings he’s going through, all the pain he’d experience as he regains his memories from reincarnation to reincarnation, and all his sufferings. It frustrated them how they couldn’t help him. So they stayed by his side, trying thei best to protect and take care of him, even baby him sometimes during his weak state. And Jungkook never knew it was the little support he needed. He came to cherishing them a lot.

They always learned everything after every death, and it had been over 300 years since their first death. And now, they’d learn so much things about Jungkook. How the nickname “Kookie” made him tremble in recolection of pas trauma. And when Jungkook dies, the darkness will all get to his _hyungs._ Jungkook had died countless times, each time his pain and regret feels stronger. When he reincarnates, all his past memory would come crushing down to him once he’s born, confusing his memory with experience. This has caused him so much pain and each time he’d have a troubled childhood, being a kid that didn’t know anything. Even when he was just able to walk, darkness has already trailed him, sometimes even attacking him, leaving him with so many injuries. He told the adults around him, but no one would believe him. Since he was a foster kid, he got bullied by his fellow fosters and told him he was delusional.

Parents who came didn’t even want to adopt him, because he thought he was just a troubled kid who kept on getting into troubles and fights (where they wounds came from). But they were wrong and Kook had to suffer all alone. He’d been put in so many foster homes, abusive ones, druggies, and all kinds of bad parents you’ll ever think of. They all couldn’t handle all the screaming and the bleeding the boy had when he came home after being attacked, so everyone just returned him to the foster home.

Once he’s old enough, he was finally free. He didn’t have to follow the foster home anymore, so he worked and got himself his own place. Once he controlled his powers finally, he’d kill of the mosnters and other creatures, trade the gems they drop to a monster market, then live off with the money. The more powerful the monster, the higher its drop price. Since Jungkook is basically OP, he lived off a lavish lifestyle. Money was never a problem to him. He paid all of his education with the money he owned. Him and his hyungs always were destinied being together somewhow. They’d be in the same elementary school, high school, and then university. He first knew of his hyungs during elementary. He’s known of them and had been protecting them since then. He did, after all, had the knowledge of a thousand year old guy, only being stuck in a kid’s body, waiting for it to be able to handle all his powers completely. He’d slowly been able to remember his past selves, everyday, bit by bit, each time being an extremely painful experience.

They all ended up hating his _hyungs_ , for causing Jungkook to suffer so much. Even though they knew it wasn’t his hyungs fault they didn’t know of Jungkook’s condition, plus the Jungkook who refused to tell them what had happened in the past with his hyungs that made them not even know of his existence. If it weren’t for them, Jungkook wouldn’t have to die all those times, trying to constantly protect them. Jungkook always ended up losing control over himself and let darkness control over, and they would be the one to try to stop him.

The result of their fight always stayed the same all these time ; both party died. G7 never minded, because they loved Jungkook just that much. That’s how strong their bonds were. Added to the fact that their bodies just connected so well with each other, assuring them even more that they were meant to be. They’d never let Jungkook suffer alone. They’d never let Jungkook experience death alone anymore. They’d never let him go. And they were going to keep it that way no matter how many times they’re going to follow Jungkook into the arms of death itself. Because at the end of the day, everything they do for Jungkook is worth it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the mistakes and errors made in this chapter! As for their powers, i will get into a more detailed explanation in the future. 
> 
> Critics and advices are welcome, and please tell me what you think about it! Oh, and don't forget to leave a like if you enjoyed and wants more of it!  
> See you in the next chapter! :D


End file.
